Dancing
by Ranguvar27
Summary: The Futterwacken isn't the only dance of unbridled joy known to Underlanders. There is another-a Dance of Victory over adversity-and Alannah has good reason to dance.


Dancing

The grand ballroom at Marmoreal was lit up like a candle. Beautiful draperies covered the walls and ceiling, and torches set in niches gave off a soft, sweet smelling smoke. The Lords and Ladies of the Court were dressed in their finest array, and the grandest musicians in all of Underland were in attendance. They struck up a tune, and the guests began to dance to the sedate tune.

Alannah and Stayne entered the ballroom, gasping in wonder at the splendor. Alannah looked at Stayne, and grinned widely. "I must say, this is quite the high toned and fancy to do. Do you think we'll be welcome here?"

Stayne laughed, playing along. "Well, I'm not sure, My Lady. After all, these are very high quality people and you're just the savior of Underland, and the favorite of Time himself. We might not fit in."

Alannah laughed, then walked into the ballroom, and immediately all activity ceased. The musicians stopped their playing, and everyone turned to watch as she descended the marble steps. At first, the applause was quiet, but then it grew louder and louder until the entire ballroom seemed to reverberate to the sound. Alannah blushed deeply, her eyes downcast. She felt a gentle hand on her chin, raising her head up. She looked into Stayne's eye, and he smiled softly.

"Don't be so shy, my love. You deserve this applause. Do you know what today is?" She shook her head, and he smiled. "It was exactly two years ago today that you saved us all. This ball is in honor of the Savior of Underland. It's all for you."

Alannah gasped in amazement, and then began to cry softly. Stayne wrapped his arms around her, talking in a low voice. "I know it seems a bit overwhelming, but no one is more deserving of honor than you are, my love. We all have to thank you for what you did."

"Your husband is right, you know." Mirana had glided over to them, and she smiled gently at Alannah. "We owe you a debt that we can never fully repay. But I thought perhaps this ball might be a good start."

Alannah laughed quietly, shaking her head in amazement. "Everything is so beautiful. It makes me want to dance."

Stayne grinned, extending his arm. "Well, in that case, allow me to accompany you to the dance floor."

Alannah smiled quietly, shaking her head. "No. I have another dance in mind." She walked over to where the musicians sat, and talked quietly with them. They smiled, and nodded.

Alannah walked to the middle of the dance floor, and signaled for the musicians to play. The tune started out soft, a single strum of a harp. Alannah shut her eyes, and began to slowly sway in time to the strumming. Her entire body seemed to flow in an almost liquid rhythm.

Stayne watched, transfixed as she continued swaying. There was nothing wanton in her display, and yet he had never seen her more exposed. He had to admit, it was rather exciting.

The harp was joined by a violin, and now the music became faster, more excited. Alannah opened her eyes, and began dancing, her body bending and swaying in time with the music.

Now all the musicians joined in, adding their voices to a song of victory and celebration, and Alannah whirled around the dance floor, eyes sparkling in joy as she laughed in triumph and ecstasy.

There was a pause in the music, and Alannah whirled to a halt in front of Stayne, her eyes dancing with joy. "Dance with me!" she laughed. He extended his hand, and she dragged him onto the dance floor, and then faced him, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Do you know this dance?" He shook his head, and she laughed. "You will. Just follow my lead."

The musicians began playing again, and Alannah led Stayne around the dance floor. It did not take him long to figure out the rhythm of the dance, and he felt her body mold to his as they dipped, twirled, and swayed in unison.

The song began to reach a crescendo, and Stayne knew exactly what to do. He dipped her deeply, then, right at the moment of the crescendo, pulled her up and into a passionate kiss.

As the sound of applause washed over them, Stayne couldn't help but think that he had rather enjoyed that dance.


End file.
